


My cute brat

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun 9th debut anniversary random drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My cute brat

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shortness and the randomness orz

“Kyuhyun, wait a minute…” Kijoon said just right before Kyuhyun open the restaurant door and exits the room. Kijoon’s face is all swollen and his eyes are bloodshot, but his speech is, somehow, still understandable.

“What is it, hyung?” Kyuhyun wonderingly said, Kijoon has refused his offer to drive him home. Well, not Kyuhyun, it’s his manager who drives. Kijoon said someone will come and get him.

“Here…” Kijoon gives him a gift wrapped in a cute panda paper.

“…What is this for?”

“Just..take it, and open it tomorrow. You’ll know. Now, go ahead, your manager hyung is waiting for you.”

Kyuhyun just nods and muttered a thank you then runs to his awaiting car and manager hyung.

The next day, Kyuhyun is pretty busy that he doesn’t have a chance to open the gift from Kijoon hyung. At night, he got a text message from the said hyung, “Have you opened my gift?”

Hurriedly, Kyuhyun searched for the gift and open it in a record speed. It’s a t-shirt with a number 9 embedded on it. It’s cute. Kyuhyun loves it. When he is about to inspect it more closely, a small card falls, ‘Happy 9th debut anniversary, Kyuhyun <3’

Kyuhyun wariness turns into happiness as he change his clothe into the number 9 t-shirt. He goes find his Hyukkie hyung to help him took his photo. After some back and forth chiding from his Hyuk hyung, he posts the photo on his twitter knowing that Kijoon will right away see it.

‘You see my tweet? <3 Thank you hyung.’ Kyuhyun texts afterward.

‘Brat’, comes the replied.

‘My cute brat’, comes not a second after it.


End file.
